Open your eyes Seaweed Brain
by PercabethWithoutADoubt
Summary: Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood are celabrating after the Giant War. All seems well until they were attacked by an enraged Manticore. Percy is Severly injured and in a comatose state. But Annabeth needs Percy to wake up because of a huge secret they are holding...
1. Chapter 1

**So hi there. This is my first fan fiction story. I would greatly appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism but please don't just say things like: I don't like it. **

Open Your Eyes Seaweed Brain.

Chapter One

Annabeth Chase grabbed yet another tissue as she unsuccessfully tried to stem the flow of tears streaming from her eyes onto the crisp, white hospital sheets. This had become a daily task for Annabeth. Visit Percy in Olympia Hospital. Cry. Pray to every god, goddess and friendly being that had a certain power over the world to make Percy better. Annabeth tried to stop the memories returning, but they insisted on returning.

_Flashback_

_Annabeth, Grover and Percy were gleefully singing " Ten green bottles" as they strolled through Central Park. But they should have known their happiness wouldn't last. _

_An inhuman roar suddenly pierced through the air. Immediately, Percy brought out Riptide and uncapped the pen. A three foot celestial bronze sword was held in his hand. Grover drew out his reed pipes and Annabeth held her dagger protectively. _

_A manticore stepped out from the shadows under the trees. "Revenge." He had drawled "Perseus Jackson. You will pay for embarrassing me at the boarding school. I believe the girl... Uh, what was her name...? Bianca. Bianca Di Angelo already met her fate."_

_Percy's face grew pale and his sword arm drooped. Oh gods. He was thinking about it. The manticore realised this was his time to strike. Before Percy had recovered from the wave of memories, the manticore slammed his tail into Percy's stomach, swinging him into a nearby street lamp. Percy just lay there, slumped, as the manticore approached to give the finishing blow._

_"No! Percy!" Annabeth yelled. She ran up behind the manticore, and then sprinted up the back with the skill of a gymnast. She dug her dagger into the manticore and jumped off as the monster turned into golden dust, its essence returning to Tartarus. Grover and Annabeth ran to his side. He just lent against the tree, unconscious with multiple bruises and bleeding wounds on his body. Annabeth IMd Chiron and came with Percy as he was taken to Olympia hospital, an infirmary ran by gods for Demigods. _

_Flashback end._

From what Annabeth had heard from muttered conversations between the gods, Olympus's Savoir was in a comatose state with multiple severe head injuries.

Annabeth was taking it much worse than everyone else, including Sally Jackson. Because of a secret between her, Percy and anyone else who had figured it out( no one). Annabeth was carrying Percy's child.

She had known what it was like to not have a mother, and she did not want her child to have only one parent.

Woah Annabeth! She thought. Think like that and Percy might as well be dead now.

As much as Annabeth knew she shouldn't be listening to random voices in her head, she knew it was right. Percy was going to live. Percy was going to help raise their kid. Percy was going to live a nice long life. She hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. Look guys, demigods, gods and monsters alike, Im so so sorry. Ive just started a new school in a new part of the country and i have to get used to it and the accent and pronunciation of words. I will have a lot of stuff to do, so please don't feel like ive abandoned this story! Again im sorry and i hope to continue my story soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Readers I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but I just started a new school( as I said before) and had loads of stuff to learn. Everything's calmed down a lot now, so I may be able to update at least once a week. Gives everyone a virtual blue cookie in apology**

Annabeth sat down and gazed at the ocean from the window in Percy's hospital room. At Annabeth's request, they had moved him to this room, so the first thing he saw if – no _when_ he woke up would be either the ocean or Annabeth. She choked back a sob as she looked at Percy's pale, almost lifeless face. His steady breathing was the only thing Annabeth could hear.

Annabeth was now 6 months pregnant, so practically everyone now knew she was carrying Percy's child. As Annabeth was an Athena girl, her pregnancy was... different than other demigod's and mortal's. Due to the fact they were brain children, their pregnancy was shortened to 7 months. So Percy had better wake up soon, or he would miss the birth of their first child.

Percy's POV

Percy was frustrated. He had been in a maze, from which he could see no exit. Sometimes he would a see a light, a beautiful, glowing light. Every instinct in his body was telling him to jump into that light when he saw it. But his heart stopped him. He had a bad feeling, if he jumped into the light, what would be waiting for him on the other side? Happiness or eternal despair?


	4. Chapter 4

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY IM ON A ROLL!**

Annabeth POV

Time skip*1 month later*

Annabeth was sitting by Percy's bed with Sally Jackson, when suddenly... how to put it... well, she either peed her pants or her water just broke. Annabeth guessed it was the second.

"Um... Sally?"

"Yes Annabeth?"

"Um... I think my water just broke kind of..."

By the time Annabeth could have said "baby", Sally was running out the room yelling" DOCTOR! IT'S MY DAUGHTER IN LAW! HER WATER JUST BROKE!"

In a few seconds, Doctors ( mortals hired by the gods)crowded around the young girl.

"Breathe in and out slowly. Now tell me when the contractions start, ok."

" NOW NOW NOW!" Annabeth yelled squeezing Sally Jackson's hand.

" now tell me when they finish and when they restart."

"OH MY GODS!AAAH!"

"It's been two minutes and the contractions still haven't stopped... Im guessing the girl has skipped early labour..." The doctor mumble to Sally Jackson.

Percy POV

Percy's ears popped as a deafening scream was heard. He heard voices, his mother, Annabeth ( who was screaming her head off) and some other people. Suddenly, a golden light appeared, and a dim, black one were the screaming was coming from.

He immediately understood. Annabeth... or death. For an awful moment, his legs seemed to be controlling themselves. They move towards the golden light, were cheers and laughter were heard.

" AAAH" Percy screamed, and began forcing his legs to move. He ran toward the black hole.

He tried to force his eyes open, as they had become like glue. He felt a tight hand clench his as Annabeth screamed again. Who was hurting Annabeth? Percy had to save her. He forced his eyes open, not taking no for an answer. He was greeted by Annabeth screaming her head off. She was in labour... That meant Percy had been in the maze for months...

Suddenly, the screaming ceased and two babies' cry's filled the air. "Miss Chase! Congratulations! Its twins! One boy and one girl!"

Percy had to speak. He had to tell Annabeth well done. So, naturally he did.

"Annabeth. My wise girl. You did it. And I'm here now. I saw it." Percy croaked.

It was barely audible, but Annabeth heard it.

"Percy! OH MY GODS PERCY! Your awake!"

She started crying, floods of happy tears running down her face.

" What are we going to name them?" Annabeth yawned.

" Well, I was thinking for the boy... Chase Hunter Leo Jackson."

"It's perfect Percy! What about... for the girl... Electra Piper Drew Jackson."

" Amazing. It suits our kids. Oh wow. I need to get used to saying that. Our kids."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok sue me I haven't updated for a while I know. Just I've got no excuses now. But I'm going to do one or two chapters now to make up for it. But first... QUESTIONS FROM THE PUBLIC!**

**Is this the end of the story?**

**No. Not giving it away though!**

**Why did Annabeth give birth in the same room as Percy? Wouldn't it be better in a maternity ward?**

**Well. It was in Olympia hospital, the one run by gods remember?! I doubt the gods made a maternity ward. Its sorta like a giant A and E.**

**Why are the names so long?**

**Well. My best friend has the girl's name everything of it apart from the Jackson bit. So obviously the boys name had to have the same amount of names in his name I guess.**

**The end of questions with Percabeth today!**

**Percy's POV**

*Time skip 5 months later*

This was it. This was the day Perseus James** (an I made up his middle name.) **Jackson would become an engaged man. Depending it all went well.

He decided to take Annabeth out to a fancy restaurant and let Leo babysit. He had taking a liking to Chase straight away due to the fact he was his namesake. Sorta.

Then, he would buy her a bottle of wine, and , depending the waiter did his part, the engagement ring would be around the neck of the bottle. Then Percy would say his thing!

*Another time skip. Yep I know. 6 pm*

Annabeth POV

Annabeth noticed that Percy's palms were sweating in hers. Why was he so nervous? Maybe because the last time they had gone out together, Percy had been nearly killed. She also noticed he winked at the waiter, who gave a quick, almost imperceptible nod. What was going on?

Before she could question to any more, they arrived at their table. It was covered in a sea green, velvet table cloth, with golden thread coursing through it creating the image of a stormy sea.

"Waiter!" Percy called. Annabeth could see beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Percy? Are you OK? Should we open a window?" Annabeth asked, worried for her boyfriend.

"No, I'm fine babe."

Suddenly a waiter came to their table with a bottle of wine in his hands. Percy gave a quick scowl at him, and the waiter looked down and grimaced, as if realising he had made a mistake.

He quickly corrected himself and said "Wine. On the house" And he scurried away. Percy took a quick intake of breath. Annabeth gasped as she saw the ring around the neck of the bottle. It was grey, not silver but grey, with a pattern of sea green swirls coursing through the ring, occasionally having to stop for miniature diamonds that were encrusted in the ring.

"Annabeth Chase... Will you marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6 AN SUPER IMPORTANT

**Ok. This is an AN, But its important. YOU HAVE TO READ IT. Clears throat I have decided, my rate of comments is not good enough. You guys must not like it. So, unless you want this story to be discontinued, then I would like 5 more comments by... um... 5****th**** October! I will post one more chapter, and then you can begin your voting!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEYA! Sorry for not updating- again! But as you may have noticed, I'm juggling about five fanfics and ive been focusing on mutants? at the moment.**

Annabeth [POV

Oh my gods. That was what was rolling through Annabeth's mind as she stared at the ring, to the Percy, and back to the ring. Wow. It was like a game of Ping Pong.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She heard her mother in her head, telling her to say no, deny the hand in marriage of the vile sea spawn. But Annabeth loved him and mother was _not_ always right.

She jumped into Percy's arms and yelled "YES YES YES YES YES! I LOVE YOU!" whilst the restaurant oohed and aahed.

They went home after that, to happy to eat. Leo was there, and he grinned at Percy." Let me be your best man bro?" He asked/ told. Percy nodded, and took Electra and Chase from Leo's arms.

**WARNING FROM NOW ON WILL BE BABY AND WEDDING FOCUSED. FLUFF FROM HERE ON IN! DONT LIKE, DONT READ.**

PERCY POV

Percy looked at Electra, full on in her pearl-grey eyes and whispered" Now, my baby. Whose done a poopy? Have you done a poopy? Have you? Answer me! Uh oh. HELICOPTER!" After interrogating their firstborn, he chucked her up in the air and made helicopter brr noises. He came back to the point and took her upstairs into the nursery.

"Beans beans, the magical fruit! The more you eat the more you toot! The more you toot the better you feel! So gobble them up with every meal!"He chucked the nappy in the bin and carried her downstairs in his favourite onesie. It said ' Daddy's little beach girl' on it and had a blue whale on the back.

He placed Electra in her cot along with Chase in his cot.

Exhausted, they both fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.


End file.
